


Какие цветы тебе нравятся?

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Vampires, Yuri, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сецуна всегда была одинокой, и настоящие отношения для неё в новинку. Однако порадовать вторую половинку хочется... вампиры ведь любят цветы, верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какие цветы тебе нравятся?

**Author's Note:**

> Наама Тау:   
> http://fav.me/d6g7tfw  
> http://fav.me/d6hn08f (NSFW 18+, хотя на самом деле там всего-то лишь видно плоскую грудь)  
> http://fav.me/d6hu537
> 
> Краткая историческая справка: похитила дочь Сецуны, заставив последнюю пережить очень неприятные моменты жизни, затем оставила ей свой телефон, на который Сецуна и позвонила, после чего случилась вторая встреча, на которой они и начали проникаться друг к другу эмоциями, впоследствии неуклюже признавшись друг другу в любви под аккомпанемент Нефрита, Усаги и ещё одной ОЖП.

\- Наама...  
  
Наама резко поворачивает голову в сторону Сецуны, навострив свои и без того острые вампирские уши. Голос звучит тихо и стыдливо, так что Нааме интересно, чем закончится эта фраза.  
  
\- ...а... м... какие цветы тебе нравятся? - спрашивает Сецуна, старательно делая будничный вид и невольно отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
Вампир мгновенно теряет интерес и разочарованно пожимает плечами. Она ожидала чего-то поинтереснее... Сецу порой смущается из-за таких странных мелочей.  
  
\- Совсем никакие? - с удвилением спрашивает воин Плутона.  
  
С выражением лица "почём мне знать" Наама пожимает плечами во второй раз, на этот раз чуть ли не назидательно покачав головой.   
  
\- Ну... хоть какие-нибудь... просто... - Сецуна звучит совсем потерянно, и Наама, смилостившись, начинает шкрябать ответ в блокноте. Будь у неё лёгкие, она бы даже вздохнула.  
  
 _"Ландышы ничево. Пахнет сильна и ~~харашо~~  хорашо сильне запах мне нравиться"_, - получает ответ Сецуна, написанный, как обычно, на безумной смеси японского, идиша и русского, с дикими ошибками во всех трёх языках. Заботиться о грамматике и кандзи Наама начала совсем недавно, равно как и учить язык жестов, так что до ощутимого результата ещё далеко.   
  
Сецуна прищуривается, чтобы разобрать эти письмена, и для уверенности уточняет:  
  
\- Ландыши?  
  
Наама кивает и быстренько дописывает на следующей странице:  
  
 _"Тибе зачем?"_  
  
\- Да... просто так, - краснеет Сецуна.  
  
Ну просто так просто.  
  


***

  
  
Сецуна стоит в дверном проёме и держит в руках охапку ландышей - целый букет. Наама даже ничего не спрашивает - она выглядит так поражённо, что Сецуна отвечает сама:  
  
\- Просто... просто хотела тебя порадовать. Вот, - она подходит ближе и передаёт букет в руки изумлённой Наамы.   
  
Вампир тепло улыбается, прижимает букет к себе и целует Сецуну в щёку.  
  
Слабое свечение озаряет коридор. Цветы засыхают, истощаясь и опадая - букет рассыпается у Наамы в руках, и пол покрывается иссушенными лепестками.  
  
Когда руки Наамы освобождаются, она заключает в объятия всё ещё смущённую Сецуну. Обе они улыбаются.  
  


***

  
  
Сецуна спит. Наама сидит рядом с ней, поджав под себя ноги, и со спокойной улыбкой на лице дошивает полупрозрачную подушечку, набитую лепестками ландыша.  
  
Подушечка очень приятно пахнет.

**Author's Note:**

> Нет, ландыш не включён в Красную Книгу. Не в мировую, насколько мне известно, лишь в региональные. В любом случае Сецуна дарит не майский ландыш, который мы все знаем, а дальневосточный - он в Японии распространён. Опять же, насколько мне известно. Могу ошибаться, но сделайте скидку - это ж махо-сёдзе.


End file.
